


Потерянный отпуск

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Потерянный отпуск

Азкабан стонал, словно живой человек.

Влажные стены пахли штукатуркой. Старая, тесная каморка напоминала камеру пыток, в углу что-то неприятно шуршало, полусырые факелы чадили и отбрасывали длинные, трепещущие тени. Через окно что-то сочилось с неприятным, хлюпающим звуком, на полу медленно ширилась лужица воды. Ветер завывал так дико, что старинный замок, находящийся посреди моря на крохотном островке, стонал и хрипел под натиском стихии и бушующих волн.

Атмосфера в каморке, впрочем, была не менее гнетущей. Комнатка была полна дементоров, которые стояли в тесном кругу, взволнованно колыхаясь полами мантий. В середине круга находился еще один дементор — он активно жестикулировал, размахивал конечностями, и полы его хламиды ходили ходуном.

— Я не могу так больше, не могу, не хочу! — заламывал костлявые конечности тощенький дементор. Его роба колыхалась так, что казалось, будто он всерьез намеревается из нее выскочить. — Это отвратительно, это невероятно! Мистификация! Галлюцинация! Схоластический экзистенциализм! Я этого не заслужил! Не заслужил!

Его коллеги взволнованно заколыхались. Температура воздуха упала еще на пять градусов.

— Давайте все успокоимся и начнем наше собрание как положено! — проговорил один из стражей. — Я начну. Да сгинет свет во мраке, да воцарится хаос!

— Да воцарится хаос! — нестройно откликнулись ему в ответ.

— Многие века мы звали тебя на наши собрания, брат во тьме, Триста Девяносто Четыре, — продолжал страж. — Мы знаем, как угнетают люди и как много требуется силы и мужества, чтобы работать с ними с такой отдачей и самоотверженностью, с какой мы это делаем, не жалея своих сил и энергии, — в кругу согласно загудели. — И ты был для нас примером многие века, брат наш Триста Девяносто Четыре! Ни единого разу не высказал ты своего неповиновения, ни разу не пожаловался, стоял на посту без отдыха и перерывов! И вот теперь ты пришел к нам. Какая боль тебя гложет? Что беспокоит тебя?

Тощенький встрепенулся.

— Да, братья, — пробормотал он. — Спасибо, братья. Позвольте мне представиться. Меня зовут Триста Девяносто Четыре. Я родился два века назад из смерти узника с номером восемь-четыре-два, и мать-тьма приняла меня в свои объятия. Я сразу почувствовал, что мой долг — служить, и я служил! Я нес свое бремя с гордостью и честью, я работал, не покладая рук! — он снова вошел в раж, капюшон слетел с черепа и обнажил сероватую плоть. — Узники презирали меня и ненавидели, я упивался их страданиями, ловил каждый крик и каждую печаль, я наполнял их души ненавистью и тоской, я старался как умел! На моем счету четыре сотни суицидов! Почти три десятилетия я непрерывно перевыполнял план и висел на доске почета! Меня даже отправляли во Владимирский Централ для обмена опытом и улучшения показателей! Я делал все, чтобы великий Азкабан оставался самым отвратительным местом, какое только могли бы представить себе человеческие существа! — в толпе уважительно зацокали. — Однако двенадцать лет назад все пошло наперекосяк! 

Он затрясся, вздулся пузырем и беззвучно опал, приникнув к холодным камням пола.

— Двенадцать лет назад в департамент для особо опасных преступников перевели Сириуса Блэка, — заговорил он тише, и толпа всколыхнулась. Кое-где послышались вопли ужаса, особо чувствительные попытались слиться со стенами. — Мое существование обесценилось. Я применял все свои уловки, чтобы заполнить его душу тьмой, я вгонял в него тоску, я нашептывал ему во сне все, чего он боялся. Но мои усилия оказались тщетны, — старший из дементоров сочувственно протянул руку и хлопнул собрата по плечу. Тот словно бы ничего не видел, из глазницы вытекла мутноватая струйка гноя, и Триста Девяносто Четыре торопливо утер ее рукавом. — Я...

— Мы понимаем тебя, брат, — заговорил старший сочувственно. Вокруг согласно загудели. — Мы и сами сталкивались с этим двуногим. Брат Двадцать Семь до сих пор не может стереть седину с макушки! — указанный печально обнажил жемчужно-белый череп. — Однако что же такое он совершил, что ты так печалишься?

— Стоит спросить, чего он не совершил! — Триста Девяносто Четыре повел полами мантии. — Он откуда-то узнал мое имя и сократил его до пошлого и банального «Трей»! Он глумился и издевался над моими чувствами! Он... он обсуждал со мной мой рацион, постоянно спрашивал, как долго я сосал и сколько получил за свои услуги, предлагал мне отсосать и ему, и при этом очень мерзко хихикал! Он сравнивал меня с половой тряпкой! Он унижал меня, смеялся, он меня совсем не боялся! Он... он... И так целых двенадцать лет!!!

В его голосе отчетливо послышались рыдания.

— Я решил, что так больше продолжаться не может. Я пошел в профсоюз и написал заявление, — продолжил дементор после некоторой паузы. — Указал, что в мой адрес двенадцать лет производились систематические оскорбления. Указал руководству на абьюз и харрасмент. Честно написал, что работать так больше не могу. Начальство вошло в мое положение и премировало меня путевкой в Анапу!

— О-о-о, Анапа, — старший страж мечтательно прищурился. — Райское место. Как же повезло тебе, братец! Курорт, море, горячая кукуруза, развалины старинного города, жареные лепешки с мясом! А уж люди там! А эмоции их! Ты таких отродясь не пробовал, ручаюсь!..

Дементоры мечтательно завздыхали.

— Вот и я так подумал, — печально поникнул головой Триста Девяносто Четыре. — Я собрал все свои командировочные и отпускные, я упивался этой возможностью! Я заказал чемодан от Луи Виттон в модном оттенке «амарант»...

— Почему именно амарант? - удивился один из толпы.

— Потому что! Ты вообще цветок этот видел? - вздыбился Триста Девяносто Четыре. - Длинный, алый, странный, приспосабливается к новым условиям, в том числе и таким, которые для других цветочков невыносимы! Он не вянет, он практически бессмертный, прямо как мы! Это символ бессмертия, это наш с вами символ, братья! Символ нашей неувядающей любви к работе! 

Дементоры покачали головами, явно впечатленные.

— Ну так вот, я очень долго собирался! Я купил солнечные очки, футболку с надписью "Я люблю Анапу" и надувной круг в виде фламинго, я выучился тридцати способам готовить коктейли, я даже приобрел ласты и трубку для подводного плавания! Я прибыл на платформу, с которой отходят поезда, но солнечный свет ослепил меня, вы же знаете, братья, что ничего не видно при солнечном свете... Я не знаю, что произошло дальше, поезд тряхнуло, меня отбросило, реальность изменилась, пространство просто исчезло... Что-то произошло, в поезде вдруг откуда-то появились дети, много детей! Они кричали, носились, вопили и помяли мне чемодан! Я решил спросить у соседей, в правильный ли поезд я сел, открыл двери...

Он сморщился и заплакал.

— И тут, не успел я и рта раскрыть, сосед заявил мне, что никто из присутствующих не прячет Сириуса Блэка под мантией! А потом он ударил меня Патронусом! — дементоры заохали и торопливо сотворили защитные знаки. — Это была такая боль! Такая боль, друзья! Не успел я и рефлексы восстановить, как мне пришла справка-вызов из отпуска от начальства. И вот я снова здесь, и я так больше не могу-у-у-у!

Он закрыл лицо руками и затрясся, словно в лихорадке. Стражи обступили его плотным кругом, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, чтобы поддержать товарища хоть чем-то. Скорбь разливалась в воздухе, подобно яду.

— Брат... — тихо вымолвил старший страж. — Видишь ли, тебя вызвали не просто так. Случилась ужасная вещь, — Триста Девяносто Четыре замер. — Сириус Блэк сбежал...

***

— Белла, ты не знаешь, кто так дико рыдает наверху?

— Дементоры в отпуск хотят, — огрызнулась узница в ответ. — Какая разница, Руди? Лучше не будет!


End file.
